The Plan
by RupertGrintLover54
Summary: Hermione likes Ron, and Ron likes Hermione, but who will admit their feelings first? Ron has something planned Hermione is determined to find out what it is. *it's not finished but I'll keep updating it and adding on! I haven't reviewed my grammar yet either.*
1. Chapter 1

It was time to get up and start the day. I stood up and stretched. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. As soon as I got out I started to towel dry my hair, and then brush through it.

"Deary, why don't you put your hair in a pony tail, and clip your bangs back? I'm sure that would look lovely, and it would definitely get that red-headed boys attention."

I groaned. I wasn't in the mood to do anything to my hair, although trying out new things with my hair had been my new years resolution...

Fifteen minutes later I had managed to get all my damp hair into a ponytail, and I clipped back my side bangs.

"You look lovely." the mirror said.

"Thank you." I replied

I took a good look at myself, and realized that the ponytail look could actually work for me.

I put on a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a denim jacket and walked down to the common room, as I waited for Ron and Harry. They always get up half an hour after I get up, so I use that time to do extra homework.

"I see nothing's changed."

I jumped up and dropped all my books. Ron had come down early and startled me.

"at least I'm making good use of my time!" I snapped.

"I was kidding Hermione."Ron said with his lopsided grin. He wasn't in the mood to fight today

"Why are you up so early?". I asked, as I picked up my books.

"Harry isn't feeling so good today, he said he had a headache and would rather stay in bed. I promised to check up on him later though."

"that's very thoughtful of you Ron."

"Thanks." he said, and then he started to blush.

I then noticed how nice he looked him in his outfit. He put on a pair of ripped jeans (probably hand me downs), and his Weasley sweater on. Mrs. Weasley sends one to Ron every year as a Christmas gift. His outfit wasnt much, but I thought he looked quite sexy.

"shall we head down to breakfast?" he asked changing the subject.

"Umm... Sure!" I replied. I was so focused on his outfit it took me a second to realize what he said.

"alright cool." he said. He walked over to me hesitantly. He carefully took my hand into his own, and intwined his fingers with mine. He smiled at me sheepishly and we walked onward.

Why are we holding hands? I like him. I know that for sure. But does he feel the same way about me? No... He can't... He always goes for the pretty girls like Lavender and Pavati, he would never go for someone like me.

When we got down to the Great Hall, we started our breakfast immediately. Ron piled pancakes, sausages, toast, eggs, and bacon all on his plate. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, guys could be such pigs. I ate my toast, and eggs, while Ron scarfed down everything on his plate. He took a sip of pumpkin juice, and looked up at me. "Hermione, would you care to go for a walk around the castle with me?"

"That'd be nice." I replied. It was the weekend do I figured I might as well enjoy it.

My cheeks were starting to turn the color of Ron's hair. The boy ive had a crush on since my third year at school was asking me to go for a walk with him? He probably doesn't like me... He's just trying to be polite. As we stood up, he carefully took my hand in his own again, and with his free hand he took the book that I had been reading, and decided to carry it. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make my heart race. We strolled onward.

We started walking through corridors, most of which were vacant. Ron stopped and turned to me.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something." Ron said trying to sound calm.

"yes?"

"well ever since-". He was cut off short.

"Hermione, Ron!". Ginny was running towards us.

"do you know where Harry is? He said that he would help me with my potions essay due Monday."

"Harry isn't feeling to good today, Ron said Harry woke up with a terrible headache, and was going to stay in bed the rest of the day."

"oh, okay.". A look of dissapointment crossed Ginny's face.

"well I'll see you guys later!". Ginny ran off to go meet up with her fellow Gryffindir friends.

"what were you saying Ron?" I asked curiously.

"oh, it was nothing important, really." he said sounding disappoinmented.

"oh okay." I said "wanna play some chess?" I asked, trying to brighten his spirits.

"chess? Really? I thought you hated chess?"

It doesn't matter as long as I get to spend time with you, I thought to myself... "I want to try playing it again, maybe I can beat you this time."

"you, beat me? At chess? That's a bloody joke.". He said smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

"I accept your challenge Hermione Granger."

I love the way he says my name. Whenever he does, it causes my heart to skip a beat. It just sounds so nice; the way it rolls off his tongue.

"I'll race you to the common room!"

"I'm gonna get there first!" Ron said chasing after me.

When we reached the common room he grabbed me by my waist and spun be around. Over the years Ron had gained much muscle. You could tell by the way his shirts were tight on him now, and his shoulders had broadened. I couldn't help but laugh, he was just so cute, the way he scooped me up. He always knew how to make me smile, that's one of the many things I love about Ron.

A few minutes later we were both concentrating hard on a game of chess. At one point I had just given and let Ron win.

"chess is rubbish." I muttered

"no it isn't, it just takes some practice, that's all.". He said with his perfect smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we finished our game, I started to get tired. I had a test in potions tomorrow, and I had to make sure that I was fully rested. I yawned.

"You tired?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and I have to get to bed early so I can get plenty of rest for my test tomorrow." I replied.

"I'm sure you'll do amazing on your test, you'll get the highest grade in the class for sure."

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I said you'll do amazing."

"You're not going to pick fun of me for going to bed early on Sunday? You're not going to call me a nerd? Bookworm? Goody goody?"

"Nope". He replied with a grin.

"Ronald Weasley I want you to tell me what's going on with you this instant! You've been nice to me all day. You haven't teased me once!"

"You want me to tease you?

"No, it's just that…"

He stood up. "You need to get some sleep, night Mione."

"Goodnight…" I said quietly.

He headed off to his dorm. What was Ronald Weasley up to? Why was he being so nice? Was it because Christmas is around the corner? I walked up the staircase and headed to the girls dormitory, with thoughts of Ron Weasley on my mind.

Ron's Point of View

I'm going to tell her how I feel before Christmas, how hard could it be? All I have to do is say "Hermione I like…I love you." I love her. I love Hermione Granger. I want to be able to call her mine. I want to hold her in my arms. I want to kiss her lips. Bloody hell, I even want to hold her books. I've loved her since our second year at Hogwarts. The day she became petrified I realized how much I cared about her. She had no idea that I would go to the hospital wing after all my classes and read to her out of her favorite book _Hogwarts A History. _Every time I think about her I get this warm feeling inside. Every time I see her talking to McLaggen I want to beat him up. She's my Mione. Well… Not yet… But hopefully soon she will be. This week will be the last week of classes before Christmas break and I need to tell her how I feel, because I won't be able to see her for a week, she will be spending Christmas with her parents.

"Ugh…. Why do thing have to be so difficult." I groaned.

I looked over at Harry who was sound asleep. He had his potions book hanging off his bed, and a quill tightly gripped in his hand. He rolled over and moaned "Ginny…" I smiled. Harry and Ginny had liked each other for a while now, but neither of them had done a thing about it.

"Why does love have to be so hard?" I asked no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione I need to tell you something… I love you, I've loved you for a while now and I've just been too scared to tell you, because I didn't know if you would feel the same way. Even if you don't feel the same way about me… Well…. I just needed to tell you how I feel."

"Ron… I love you too, I've been scared to tell you how I feel, I didn't know how you would react and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I've always cared about you."

He grinned at me with his adorable lopsided grin and I couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me close; he leaned in for a kiss, and I took my hands and placed them around his neck. The moment our lips touched I swear, fireworks went off. After kissing for a bit, he carefully put his tongue against my lips asking for entrance; I let him in. Our tongues touched and played. It was the most amazing feeling in the world; I had been craving that kiss for so long…..

"Hermione get up! We have to get breakfast and then head to class!" Ron yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

It had been a dream… Just a dream

"Ugh… I'll be down in a minute." I flopped back down on my bed. The dream had felt so realistic… So amazing. Why did it have to end? Maybe I should just tell him how I feel…. No. I can't…. What if he doesn't like me back? Then things would be really awkward.

I quickly got up, brushed my teeth, put my robes on and put my hair in a messy bun. I ran down the stairs and accidently bumped into Ron who was waiting at the bottom for me still.

"Sorry." He said.

"Why are you saying sorry?" I giggled. "I was the one who bumped into you!"

"Well if I hadn't been standing at the bottom of the staircase, you wouldn't have bumped into me."

"Well…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Com'on Mione, let's not fight and let's just head down to breakfast, I'm starving.'" He said.

"Okay but wait! Where's Harry?"

"He headed down early with Ginny." Ron said.

"Ooooh there's love in the air." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"He better not hurt her, or I'll have to hurt him…"

"Ron!"

"What? I'm just trying to be a good big brother!"

"I guess." I replied.

"Would you like me to carry your books for you? You've got a lot, and they look heavy." Ron asked.

"That would be lovely." I said smiling.

He went to take the books out of my hand and as he did so he put his hand on mine. I looked up into his green eyes; they were bright like stars on a clear night. I smiled and so did he; he took a step closer to me and gently talked a strand of hair that was hanging down in front of my face behind my ear. We stood like that for what felt like eternity, but in reality it was just a few seconds.

"We should probably grab some breakfast." I said quietly.

"Yeah." He said.

"Ron com'on!" Seamus said grabbing Ron's by the arm dragging him into the great hall.

As Ron was being dragged away by Seamus he looked back at me. I've never seen him look at me that way before, he looked eager to tell me something, yet he looked worried. What is on Ron Weasley's mind?


	4. Chapter 4

"You And Me" by Lifehouse

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

and me and all other people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I decided to join Ron and Seamus. I sat across from Ron, and the instant I sat down, I felt someone's foot on mine. I couldn't help but smile knowing that is was Ron. He was looking down at his plate of food and was smiling as well.

"You must really be excited about breakfast today." Seamus said to Ron.

"Mhmm." Ron said with a mouthful of food, still smirking.

When Ron does things like this it makes me wonder if he likes me more than a friend, but then I remember he can be such a flirt at times, especially after he made the quidditch team, a lot more girls had been interested in him, and he had become a little cocky. Regardless, I still loved him.

I ate in silence while I listened to Ron and Seamus talk about quidditch, but I could still feel Ron's foot playing with mine.

Once we had finished breakfast Ron, Seamus, and I walked to potions class. Harry was sitting at a table waiting for us. Ron and I sat down with him while Seamus sat with some of his other friends.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm doing better, I think I had one to many sweets the other day; gave me an upset stomach." He replied.

"I take it you won't be making any trips soon to Honeydukes?" Ron asked.

"Probably not mate." Harry replied chuckling.

Snape walked into the classroom and everyone got silent. He passed out our test.

"Get out your quills, you have one hour to complete this test, begin."

Everyone started writing frantically. I couldn't help but take a quick peak at Ron, who was writing much faster than usual.

After about half an hour Ron was the first one done. He walked up to Snape, and handed him the test. Ron looked at me and made a gesture signaling that he would be waiting outside for me when I finished.

Five minutes later I passed in my test and met Ron outside the classroom.

"You finished rather quickly." I said.

"That's because I studied." He replied with a grin.

"Ronald Billius Weasley studied for a test?! Wow that's a first! What made you study for this test?"

"Because last week you said you wouldn't talk to me for a week if I failed anymore tests, so I studied."

My heart skipped a beat. He studied for me? I looked at him and smiled.

"Wow I'm impressed… And proud of you." I said.

He blushed "I guess you're a good influence on me."

I giggled "I guess so."

"Should we wait for Harry?" I asked not wanting to make Harry feel excluded.

"He's going for a walk with Ginny around the lake."

"They seem to be getting really close." I said.

"Yeah, they are." Ron said, and maybe if I finally pack up the courage and ask you out we could double date, he thought.

We passed by a window

"Look it's snowing!"

"I have an idea… snowball fight!" Ron yelled. He scooped me and ran outside.

He plopped me down outside and immediately ran and started making snowballs. I laughed; he was so adorable when he did childish things like this. His face lit up with excitement and it was contagious, I ran over and started making a fort to keep myself from getting hit. All of a sudden a felt something cold and wet hit the back of my head.

"Take that Granger!" He said with a smile.

I threw a snowball back at him, and hit him in the chest.

"Gotcha Weasley!'

We played like this for about two hours until it was lunch time. As we started heading back inside I slipped on some ice and fell on top of Ron. Ron fell on his back and I landed on his stomach.

"Ron I'm so sorr-"

Before I could finish his lips were on mine…


	5. Chapter 5

"Crushed" by Rosette

I told myself today was gonna be the day

No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say

Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday

My mind erased and I let the moment slip away

Another night got me sitting here all on my own

Picking up the phone,

But I cant get past the dial tone

Racking my brain

Going insane

Again and again

I cant keep going this way

CRUSHED,

By the sweetest lips I've never kissed

And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed

CRUSHED,

By the softest hands I've never held

Probably never tell,

You're the strongest love that I've ever felt

CRUSHED,

That I haven't ever let you know

How it always goes

Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close

And so I'm left,

Short of breath

With that heavy feeling in my chest

Baby I'm so crushed

So I told myself that tomorrow's gonna be the day

And I keep on telling myself that I'm gonna find a way

And I wont be afraid just like yesterday

Wont walk away never gonna let another chance slip away

Cuz' I gotta know which ever way its gonna go

Rest my heart and soul

Cuz' there can never be no more

Racking my brain

Going insane

Again and again

I wont keep going this way

Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do.

Gotta find a way to you.(and I wanna stress that I always missed)

(Crushed)

Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do.

Gotta find a way to you.(strongest love I ever felt)

(Crushed)

Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do.

Gotta find a way to you.

And so I'm left, short-of-breath

With that heavy feeling in my chest

Baby I'm so

Cruuuushed

He quickly got up.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Ron, wait!"

He bolted off into the castle before I could say another word.

My head started to just spin. Ron… Ron Weasley had just kissed me and then ran off. Why? Did he not like me? Was it by accident? I had no idea; all I knew was that it felt as if my heart had just been ripped in half. I curled up in a ball and started to cry. I stayed outside until it got dark and then I went back to the common room with no sign of Ron. I went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, wiping a few tears from my eyes. Our friendship was probably ruined.

Ron's point of view

"Harry I did it, I bloody did it!"

"What? You told her you loved her?!"

"No… I kissed her."

"Congrats mate! About time!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"No… I kissed her and then ran off." I said shamefully.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"You should have seen, she looked surprised, and she didn't kiss me back… And I got worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Worried that I was going to ruin our friendship. If we stopped being friends because of what I did, I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself."

"Well, have you talked to her since you kissed her?"

"No."

"Well, I think you should. She's probably confused and hurt; she's probably feeling worse than you right now."

"Harry, I really screwed up, I don't know what to do."

"Tell her how you feel, and if she doesn't love you back than… You're just going to have to move on. It's better that she knows how you truly feel about her, instead of keeping it a secret from her. What are you going to do? Continue being friends with her without her knowing that you love her and would do anything for her? Your best bet is to just go with what your heart tells you."

I paused for a moment to take in what Harry had just told me.

"I have an idea mate, but I'm going to need your help." I said.

"Sure!" Harry said.

Hermione's point of view

I crawled into bed, and pulled out one of my favorite books, _Pride and Prejudice._ Reading always cheers me up. I opened up to the the chapter I had left off on. All of a sudden a paper airplane came swooping in from the door, and landed right in front of me, it read:

_Hermione, _

_Tomorrow at 8:00 meet me in the boy's dormitory. Don't worry, you'll be able to get in, Harry and I cast a few charms, so the staircase wouldn't disappear on you since you're a girl._

_Ron_

What? Why did he want to see me? He ran off on me didn't he? Maybe I should give him a chance, and hear him out. The only thing on my mind at the moment was sleep. I gave up on reading; I closed my book and put it on the table beside my bed. I read Ron's letter one last time and tucked it inside my book. What did Ron Billius Weasley have planned for tomorrow?


	6. Chapter 6

"Broken" by Lifehouse

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight

Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time

I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts

I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain, there is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on

I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head

I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead

I still see your reflection inside of my eyes

That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

with a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain (in the pain), is there healing

In your name (in your name) I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')

I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day

Just to see what you throw my way

And I'm hanging on to the words you say

You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone

I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

with a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain(In the pain) there is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),

I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),

I'm barely holdin' on to you

I woke up and looked at my calendar. It was Tuesday. Only five more days until Christmas; I could go back home and spend time with my parents. Writing them letters was nice, but being able to see them felt even better. Then I remembered… Ron…. The kiss... How he ran off… The letter. Does he even deserve the chance to explain himself? I sighed. I would like to hear what he has to say; maybe we could still be friends. I rolled out of bed with a sore heart and got dressed. I went down stairs to the common room to wait for the boys. Shortly after I arrived Harry came down.

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked.

"Where's Ron?" I asked.

"Um… Not sure, haven't seen him."

I eyed Harry suspiciously. I knew he was lying, I've known him for six years; he's easier to read than a book.

"Okay, and yes I am hungry for breakfast." I said flatly.

We walked down to the Great Hall in silence. There was definitely something going on that Harry wasn't telling me about and it was driving me crazy. He may be a terrible liar, but if I questioned him about what was going on, he would keep his mouth shut. He's one of Ron's best friends, he would never betray him.

Once we got to the Great Hall, it felt strange. Whenever I ate, Ron was always there with me stuffing his face, without him, things didn't feel right. I missed Ron. I know that had seen him just yesterday, but being away from him for a little while felt like eternity. I needed him by my side. I needed my other best friend.

"Here try a biscuit!" Harry said holding it out for me.

"No thanks." I said.

"You're not hungry?"

"I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought I was." I said

Harry didn't attempt to talk to me again during breakfast. Ron had probably told him what happened, and Harry, being the good friend that he is, didn't want to get in between us.

This was going to be a long day, I could already tell.

Herbology wasn't the same. I usually got a good laugh out of Ron while he examined the plants; he always makes funny faces while looking at them. I think he does it on purpose to make me laugh, and to get me to loosen up a bit. I sat next to Harry who was focused on his work. I took diligent notes, but I was still focused on Ron. Why did he have to be so adorable yet frustrating at the same time? His hair always clashes with that orange sweater he wears, he's such a goofball, he eats like a pig, he gets on my nerves, he's confusing, he's always distracting me, yet those are the things I love about him.

"Miss Granger, what kind of wood is this?"

"Um… Black walnut, it's used in some wands."

"Very good, ten points for Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said.

That was close. She knew I wasn't paying attention so she called on me. I have to keep my daydreaming to a minimum.

"Next class you will be having a test on the different types of woods wands are made of so come prepared." Professor Sprout said.

She handed out the homework; I grabbed Ron's homework for him since he decided to not show up for class.

"Hermione I'm going to go meet up with Ginny…" He said hesitantly, he didn't want me to be left out, but I got the hint that they wanted some alone time.

"No worries; see you later!" I said.

Usually whenever Harry was with Ginny I had Ron to hang out with. I had lunch by myself in the Great Hall. I felt alone; emotionally that is. In potions class it was the same thing, Harry and I sat together, but things were different without Ron. Harry knew that I was upset, and that leaving me alone would be best.

At the end of class Snape handed out the homework, and yet again I grabbed Ron's homework too. After class I decided to skip dinner because I wasn't that hungry. I went back to the common room and started studying for the herbology test that was coming up. After about an hour I looked at my watch; the time was 7:50. I was almost time to head up to the boys dormitory.


	7. Chapter 7

"Time After Time" By Quietdrive

lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick and think of you Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new You say, "Go slow", I fall behind The second hand unwinds

If you're lost, you can look and you will find me Time after time If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting Time after time, time after time, time after time

Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said You say, "Go slow", I fall behind The second hand unwinds

If you're lost, you can look and you will find me Time after time If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting Time after time

After my picture fades, our darkness has turned to gray Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay And you say, "Go slow", I fall behind The drum beats out of time

If you're lost, you can look and you will find me Time after time If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting Time after time

If you're lost, you can look and you will find me Time after time If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting Time after time, time after time, time after time

A few minutes later, I headed up to the boys dormitory. I knocked on the door. Ron came and opened it.

He looked at me sheepishly. "Come in." He said.

I walked in and looked around. There was a blanket layed out on the floor, with a picnic basket on top of it. On either side of the blanket were two pillows, one for each of us to sit on. In the middle of the blanket were a few candles that were lit and smelled of fresh parchment. In the back there was a radio playing "Time After Time" by Quietdrive, a song that I had made Ron listen to a while back. On each nightstand there was a vase filled with bright red roses, and on one of those nightstands was a medium sized box messily wrapped in orange wrapping paper.

"Hermione…" He said a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"Yesterday I kissed you and ran off, not because I didn't like the kiss, but because I was afraid that I had ruined our friendship. I should have asked you first I shouldn't have just gone in and kissed you like that. I've liked you since our second year; the day you became petrified, I think my heart stopped. The thought of never being able to talk to you or see you again was unbearable. I love when you boss me around, I love how your not like the other girls, I love how you're always there for me when I need you, and I love hanging out with you. And I'm sorry if by me kissing you I ruined our friendship, but I need to tell you something… I like you…. No that's an understatement, I love you Mione, I want you to be mine."

He took a step closer to me "I needed to tell you that." He said.

I looked into his eyes. He meant every word he said.

"Ron…" I whispered "I love you too." Tears started to swell up in my eyes. As one dripped down my cheek, he carefully took his finger and wiped it away. I took a step closer, wrapped my arms around his neck, and went in for a kiss. His lips were perfect. He took his hands and placed them gently on my waist. A minute later I took my tongue and carefully slipped it into his mouth. The feeling was amazing. While our tongues played, and his hands went up and down my back, the feeling was electric. I took my hands and started running them through his hair. He took me and pinned me against the nearest wall. I loved the feeling of being pinned by him; I accidently let out a small moan.

After a few minutes I broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes. We both started giggling. Our first real kiss had just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

"This Is Your Song" by Ronan Keating

Live your life to the fall

With a lifetime of smiles

Made us know right from wrong

Always knowing a lie

You made us to be tough

But never too rough

Rise above what you said

Never easily lead.

And one day we'll all sing along

'Cause this is your song

I wrote it for you

It won't take all day

Just a minute or two

You were a friend

Walk with you to the end

And one day we'll all sing along

'Cause this is your song

So I'll try and go on

Loving all that we know

Through the hardest of times

you put on a show

You made us stand tall

When all around us would fall

Even when you were alone

You believed you could fly

And one day we'll all sing along

'Cause this is your song

I wrote it for you

It won't take all day

Just a minute or two

You were a friend

Walk with you to the end

And one day we'll all sing along

'Cause this is your song

And one day we'll all sing along

'Cause this is your song

We wrote it for you

It'll take all our lives

Just to help us get through

You were a friend

Walk with you to the end

And one day we'll all sing along

'Cause this is your song

"Are you hungry?" He asked with a grin.

My stomach growled answering for me.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." He responded.

We walked over to the blanket, and sat down on the pillows. He opened up the picnic basket and pulled out two glasses. He filled each with pumpkin juice, he then pulled out a ham, some mashed potatoes and some cooked carrots. He took a fork and knife and started cutting the ham into slices. He carefully put a few pieces of my plate, and then he put a few pieces on his. He then scooped some mashed potatoes and carrots onto my plate, and did the same for himself. He then lifted up his glass of pumpkin juice and said "Cheers, to love and friendship." We clinked out glasses and started to eat.

"Ron, you did this all by yourself?" I asked.

"No... Harry helped; he was able to get all of the other Gryffindor boys out of here for the night, they're having a chess match I think."

"Did you decorate the place?"

"It's not much, but yes, I did."

"And the food?"

"I went down to the kitchen and had some help from the house elves. Don't worry I paid them to help me." He said with a smile. "I treated them fairly. I know you hate it when house elves are forced to do work."

"Ron, you're amazing." I said with a smile.

"It was nothing." He said.

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, he started blushing. He's so adorable.

We enjoyed the rest of our dinner together. As soon as we were both done, Ron stood up and grabbed the box wrapped in orange wrapping paper.

"I know Christmas is a few days away, but I won't see you since you're going home to your parents, so I wanted to give this to you today." Ron said handing me the box.

"Ron you didn't have to get me anything!"

"I wanted to get it for you." He replied.

I un-wrapped the box carefully, inside folded in pink tissue paper was a charm bracelet.

"Ron this is beautiful."

"Just like you." He said.

He took the bracelet and carefully clipped it on my wrist.

"Each charm has a meaning." He said. "The book is because you love reading and learning, the snitch is because you always come to my quidditch games and it means the world to me, the kitty paw print is because you love Crookshanks, and the heart is because I love you."

Ron got me an amazing gift, it had meaning to it. He loved me, he truly loved me.

"Ron… I…. This is…. I love you, thank you."

"You're welco-" Before he could finish his sentence I planted my lips on his.

"Kissing you in real life is way better than kissing you in my dreams." Ron said with a smile.

He had dreamt about me the way I had dreamt about him.

"Mione, is there any chance that maybe you could spend a couple days with me over Christmas break?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute

Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

Walk with me, come and walk with me,

To the edge of all we've ever known.

I can see you there with the city lights,

Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.

I can breathe you in.

Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,

No, I could not want you more than I did right then,

As our heads leaned in.

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

She shows me everything she used to know,

Picture frames and country roads,

When the days were long and the world was small.

She stood by as it fell apart,

Separate rooms and broken hearts,

But I won't be the one to let you go.

Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Don't run away...

And it's hard to love again,

When the only way it's been,

When the only love you knew,

Just walked away...

If it's something that you want,

Darling you don't have to run,

You don't have to go ...

Just stay with me, baby stay with me,

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,

But in this moment all I know

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

"Ron I can't I'm sorry. My parents are really looking forward to me coming home for the holidays; it would break their hearts if I canceled on them."

"I understand." He said sounding disappointed.

"After the break we will have plenty of time to spend together, I promise." I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

It was starting to get late. Ron was starting to get tired, and so was I.

"It's getting late, I should probably head back to the girls dormitory." I said.

"Wait! Why don't you spend the night here? We could close the curtains around my bed, no one would notice you were here, and you could slip out in the morning before anyone wakes up."

I did wanr stay with Ron, but it was too risky…..

But I had been wanting this for a while now…

"Okay." I said reluctantly.

"Brilliant!" He said.

I looked away while he put on his pajamas. When I looked back he was wearing navy blue sweatpants and no shirt. Ron Weasley was shirtless in front of me.

"You're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open for too long." He said with a grin.

I hadn't even noticed that my mouth had been wide open… Or that I was staring. I looked down, and realized that I was wearing jeans, and a striped sweater.

"Here" He said handing me his Weasley sweater. I took off my sweater and jeans, and put it on; it was long enough to cover me. It smelled like Ron; it smelled of cheap cologne and pine trees. The smell was amazing.

He crawled into his bed and beckoned me over. I carefully slid in next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. In his arms I felt warm and safe. He gently kissed my temple. "I love you." He said. The way the words came out of his mouth sounded more magical than any spell I had ever learned. "I love you too." I whispered back.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. No… I take that back, you're the most beautiful girl in the world. I know we just admitted to liking each other, but you're honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met."

"You're so-"

Bloody hell!" he yelled.

"What, what's wrong?!" I asked looking around frantically.

"Her… Hermione… There's a bloody spider on the floor!" He pulled his knees up to his chest, like a little kid who was scared of monsters.

"I'll get it." I said giggling. I carefully took a piece of paper, picked up the spider, and carried it over to the window.

"Bloody hell, I think I almost wet myself." Ron said still scared.


	10. Chapter 10

"Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows

So she said, "What's the problem baby?" What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love Makes me wanna turn around and face me But I don't know nothing about love

Come on, come on Turn a little faster Come on, come on The world will follow after Come on, come on Because everybody's after love

So I said, "I'm a snowball running" Running down into the spring That's coming all this love melting under Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love

Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream Never ever end of all this love Well I didn't mean to do it But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning Mean we're never alone Never alone, no, no

Come on, come on Move a little closer Come on, come on I want to hear you whisper Come on, come on Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on Jump a little higher Come on, come on If you feel a little lighter Come on, come on We were once upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love Accidentally in love Accidentally in love Accidentally in love

Accidentally I'm in love, I'm in love I'm in love, I'm in love I'm in love, I'm in love Accidentally I'm in love, I'm in love I'm in love, I'm in love I'm in love, I'm in love Accidentally

Come on, come on Spin a little tighter Come on, come on And the world's a little brighter Come on, come on Just get yourself inside her Love, I'm in love

Read more: COUNTING CROWS - ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE LYRICS

I woke up and looked at my watch, it was 6:30. It was time for me to head back to the girls dormitory. I tried to sit up but something was holding me down. I looked over and Ron had his arms tightly wrapped around me waist. His ginger hair was a mess; it was covering his face. He had a little drool hanging out of his mouth and I could help but smile. Only Ron Weasley could make something as silly as drool look cute. That's when you know you are in love, when little things like drool or messy hair make you smile. He makes me happy. I can be in the worst mood, and seeing Ron smile can brighten my day. He's also a goofball, but he's my goofball.

"Ron, you need to let me go, I have to go back to the girls dormitory before anyone notices that I'm here." I whispered

"I'm never letting you go; I'm going to hold you in my arms forever." He said still half asleep.

"Ron, I really need to go back before someone sees me." I said giggling.

He groaned holding onto me with an even tighter grip. He then looked up at me with his green eyes pouting and asked "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes Ronald, I do, I'll see you later, for breakfast and classes!" I said.

"Fine." He said reluctantly.

He let me go, and as I started to get up he said "wait!" He pulled me back into bed and kissed me. "Now you can go." He said with smile.

I giggled and headed towards the door with my clothes in my hand. I stopped in doorway and looked back at Ron and said "Thank you for everything Ron, I love you."

"I love you too Mione."

I crawled back into bed without anyone noticing. I always keep the curtains around my bed shut, so the other girls in the dorm assumed I went to bed early last night. I crawled into my bed, breakfast didn't start until nine. I felt bad, I was going home to my parents for Christmas and I wouldn't be able to see him. Maybe I could convince my parent to let me take a day or two to visit him… Maybe I could surprise him….


End file.
